¿Niñera o enfermera personal?
by Leidy RC
Summary: /AU/ Solo supo que, aunque nunca hubiese estado enfermo de gravedad, disfrutó de los cuidados de la rubia que nunca paraba de dibujar. Además, tarde o temprano le devolvería el favor; ella fue su niñera y enfermera, lo justo era serlo también. E Ino, no se molestaría por ello; es más, ni se molestó en serlo. /Este fic participa en "Niñeros por un día Canon" del foro "Legado ninja"/


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaración:** Universo Alterno / **SaIno** / Menciones de LeeSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema.

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Niñeros por un día. Canon." del foro "Legado Ninja".**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Niñera o enfermera personal?**

.

* * *

.

.

.

" _¡De nuevo tarde!"_ su mente gritaba, mientras jadeos ahogados salían de sus labios por el cansancio que le producía correr de su casa a la preparatoria, sin detenerse. No era su culpa que su alarma sonara _tan bajo_ , que ni la oyó. Su sueño de belleza era más importante, ¿qué podía hacer?

—Permiso, permiso… ¡Oiga, no me empuje!— era contradictorio, pues ella misma empujaba a cuanta persona que pusiera en frente. En ese momento, no conocía a nadie; tenía clase de Historia Universal y, a pesar de que su maestro Asuma era muy condescendiente con ella, no le gustaba que lleguen tarde.

—¿Otra vez apurada, Ino?— bien, a esa voz sí podía hacerle caso. Se encontró con la sonrisa de su amiga, y tuvo que corresponder a pesar de estar con la lengua afuera, literalmente. — Estás toda roja… y sudada, ¿no que no te gusta?

—No me gusta, pero a diferencia de ti, no tengo un novio millonario que me recoja. — enseñó con más ganas la lengua, para después sonreír coqueta. — Aunque me acabas de dar una idea, Tenten; si me consigo un novio con auto, lo cual no me será difícil, vendría todos los días bien descansada. — estiró sus delgados brazos hacia arriba, haciendo que la camiseta corta y violeta que llevaba, se alzara un poco más. — ¿Quién no sería afortunado de tener a Ino Yamanaka de novia, eh?

—¿No dices que estás apresurada?— vio enarcar la ceja a su castaña amiga, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, mirándola desafiante.

—¡Santa Madre!— gritó dejándola sorda, — ¡Nos vemos luego, Ten! A ver si convences a Neji de que también me deje en mi casa cuando te recoja, _please_.

Volvió a echarse a correr, agradeciendo internamente que su buen gusto por la moda, haya acertado en que vaya hoy con zapatillas sin elevación; se le hacía más fácil correr. Miró el reloj delgado que llevaba en su muñeca, marcándole la tardanza de diez minutos. _"Pudo ser peor…"_.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta, alisándose un poco su despeinado (algo) cabello rubio. Quizás debía dar una imagen cansada para que el maestro la vea con pena, pero no le gustaba que sus compañeros de clase la vean desaliñada. Eso nunca; primero tardona que desarreglada. Respiró cinco veces seguidas, dando tres toques rápidos en la puerta. No escuchó el 'Adelante' de nadie, y eso le extrañó, haciéndole tocar de nuevo sin obtener respuesta.

—Buenas ' _noches'_ , Ino. La suerte está de tu lado. — sus cejas rubias se juntaron al recibir la obvia broma de Kiba. Lo quitó del camino con un manotazo, sorprendiéndose de hallar pocos compañeros y ningún rastro de su profesor. — El profesor Asuma acaba de salir; la profesora de Letras, Kurenai, está dando a luz a su hijo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Nacerá su pequeñita!— chilló emocionada. Fuera de su suerte al notar que se salvó de una llamada de atención, se alegraba de que nacería el hijo que sus profesores tanto anhelaban, como siempre lo dijeron. — ¿Y dónde están los demás?

—¿Tú te quedarías dos horas dentro del salón? Están donde sea, hasta que llegue el cambio de clase. Yo también me largo…— Ino vio cómo él salía del salón, le restó importancia y se giró sobre sus talones. No tenía ganas de salir, mejor se quedaba hablando con alguien.

En la esquina del salón, sus ojos celestes miraron aburridos una escena muy típica: Naruto y Sakura discutiendo. Mejor dicho, Sakura gritando a Naruto; sí, eso quedaba mejor. El nuevo motivo de una de las repetitivas discusiones, era desconocido para ella. Aunque no estaría mal preguntarles.

—¡Anda, Sakura! El tonto de Sai quiere que regrese a nuestro departamento porque está enfermo y no sabe preparar té… ¿de qué sirvo yo? ¡En cambio tú llevas cursos de medicina 'ttebayo!

—¿Y qué crees que pueda hacer yo, Naruto? No voy a perder clases por ir al departamento de ese malagradecido. Te llama porque se malacostumbró, eso es todo; no te hubieras ido a vivir con él si querías evitarte problemas… Además, así tuviese tiempo, no iría. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que a diario me dice fea?— el rubio no evitó soltar una risa. — ¡No te burles!

—Hola, frentona, Naruto. — los susodichos se giraron al oír la voz de Ino. — ¿Quieren callarse? Todo el salón está enterándose de su pelea.

—¡Ino! Anda, convence a Sakura de ir a mi departamento…— la Yamanaka lo miró con aburrimiento, deseando internamente que cerrara la boca. Dirigió una mirada interrogante a su amiga de cabello rosa, quien en ese momento, metía sus libros dentro de su bolso.

—Sai exagera con un resfriado, llamó a Naruto pidiendo ayuda médica para su… 'inicio de neumonía'. — Sakura exhaló exasperada, entornando sus ojos jade. — Pero como digo, Sai está…—

—¡¿Sai está con neumonía?!

A su mente capaz de analizar gestos y situaciones que pasan desapercibidas por muchos, se agolparon los recuerdos que tiene sobre su compañero de preparatoria, que conoció recién hace dos años. Sai, a veces considerado por casi todas las muchachas del campus, como un frívolo joven sin sentimientos, completamente monótono y, hasta cierto punto, cruel e hiriente con sus palabras. Por los chicos, lo mismo, agregándole la palabra raro. Aunque claro, para sus amigos no lo era. Lo único que destacaban de él, y nadie podía contradecirlo, era su habilidad para el arte.

Si Ino se ponía a tomar nota de los chicos que le gustaban y empezó a ser su fiel seguidora por un tiempo prolongado, la lista sería conformada por tres nombres. Apuestos, serios, misteriosos, arrogantes y presuntuosos… como le gustan; tres tipos que nunca le prestaron atención a alguna chica. Pero sus persecuciones las dejó atrás, no le dejaron que gustarle, era obvio con su trato con cada uno de ellos, mas ya no los hostigaba. Sus celestes ojos se habían fijado en _alguien_ más.

Ella era la chica más popular, no había alguien quien no la conociera. Envidia de algunas disconformes y acomplejadas recibía, y cariño de sus fieles y fastidiosas (con amor) amigas. Con eso se sentía bien servida, sin inmutarse o dejarse intimidar por otras personas; Ino no pensaba caerle bien a todo el mundo, aunque antes lo intentaba. Ahora, yendo al 'ámbito masculino', fuera de sus gustos por _aquellos imposibles_ , también admitía que había otros jóvenes tan o más guapos; pero con ellos no pasaba a más de un guiño, sonrisa, o por último, charla casual. Recibía halagos, como todas sus amigas (con o sin novio) recibían; sin embargo, con ninguno se emocionó hasta el punto de sonrojarse. No, Ino Yamanaka no era fácil de sonrojar, varios cumplidos le hacían sonreír, y sólo uno dicho por _alguien_ le hizo sonrojar y que sus labios formen una perfecta ' _o'_ pequeña.

Ese gran logro, como lo catalogaron muchos, fue de Sai: _"Mucho gusto,… uh… preciosa"_.

A pesar de haber recibido esa palabra desde pequeña, dos veces a la semana, dicha por hombres aún más guapos que el mismo Sai; admitió que con eso, él se robó su corazón. No obstante, nunca se atrevió a asecharlo _tanto_ , se conformaba mucho con que hablaran a diario, cuando se acercaba a conversar en grupo. Tenía la certeza de que no le era indiferente, y aunque ella había sido más atrevida con otros que llamaron su atención, con él no era así.

¿Cómo podía tener la plena seguridad de que le gustaba? Fácil: soltaba más palabras con ella, no veía falsas sus sonrisas y, más de una ocasión, lo encontró dibujándola.

Quizás, con Sai se había graduado en paciencia, porque si ella veía actos muy obvios y nada de acción, definitivamente se aburriría. Aunque fuese incrédulo para sus amigas, Ino estaba dispuesta a esperar, pues sólo esa vez, ella deseaba que él tome la iniciativa. Al menos que deje cada libro de instrucciones y le pida ser su novia, _ya de una vez_.

—Ino, te estoy diciendo que Sai exage…— ni le dejó terminar de hablar a Sakura. _"Es una desconsiderada… Sai la llamará fea pero la aprecia, ¡ahora quiere matarlo de neumonía!"_.

—Ya, frentona, no vayas… ¡Yo sí iré! No dejaré que muera, porque, ¿sabes que uno puede morir de neumonía si no se cuida, cierto? — la ceja rosada de su amiga, sufría de un severo tic nervioso. — ¡Naruto, me hubieras avisado a mí! ¡Yo también asisto a cursos de medicina!

—Pero…—

—¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres?! ¡De razón Sasuke no quiso vivir con ustedes!— ajustó su rubia coleta, acomodándose un poco el flequillo y tomando su bolso. — Dame las llaves, iré a cuidar a Sai.

—Yo quise que vaya Sakura-chan porque no tiene clases después de esta hora… tú sí, Ino.

—Déjala, Naruto. — intervino Haruno, cruzando sus brazos y soltando un suspiro. — Además, no tendré clases, pero fue porque quedé en salir con Lee. — controló muy bien el sonroso que la iba a delatar en sus blancas mejillas. — Así que Ino puede ir perfectamente a cuidarlo… él _puede morir_.

—¡Exacto, frentona! Primero tu cita, y yo me largo a ver a Sai; no me interesa Biología y ni entiendo Química. Ojalá la enfermedad no lo haya tumbado y me abra la puerta, pobrecito. ¡Adiós! — ambos amigos vieron cómo es que la rubia atolondrada se fue corriendo a una velocidad envidiable para Sakura, pues ella era la más lenta de sus amigas; pero la más inteligente.

Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño, frunciendo los labios y viendo a la pelirosa escribiendo un mensaje desde su celular. Estaba confundido por lo que dijo ella para convencer a Ino de irse. Era extraño hasta para él que no se dedicaba a pensar largo rato sobre algún hecho.

—Sakura, ¿no dijiste que Sai exagera y no es neumonía?

—Así es. — sacó su brillo labial, aplicándose un poco y destilando un aroma a cerezos. Tenía otra cita con su 'aún no novio' (faltaba la segunda declaración), era obvio el hecho de acicalarse un poco más y verse linda para él; aunque recordó cuando Lee le dijo que de todas formas era hermosa.

—¿Entonces?

—¡No entiendes nada, Naruto! Es obvio que a Ino le gusta Sai, y viceversa… sólo es un pretexto mío para que estén juntos e Ino no se percató. Me voy, adiós. — y eso, lo dejó más pensativo.

 **00000000**

Ya ni escuchaba el ruido que hacía al sonarse su nariz, sentía hasta los oídos tupidos. Botó el enésimo pañuelo ya utilizado, retirando otro de la cajita para realizar la misma acción: expectorarse.

—Ya no es solo gripe…— susurró Sai con voz enronquecida, pero al instante, un nuevo estornudo lo atacó. Sí, tenía razón: no era solo gripe, ahora se sumaba la detestable tos. Escupió su flema en el mismo pañuelo que utilizó, para ahora sí desecharlo. Odiaba estar enfermo, más aún el estar enfermo y sin nadie que lo cuide o le pase los pañuelos.

Según su librito de 'Enfermedades crónicas', él mismo se diagnosticaba neumonía. No fue al doctor, la página 8 de su libro le decía un diagnóstico certero con todos los síntomas que tenía: tos, gripe, fiebre, escalofríos… cada uno, él lo tenía. Aunque faltaba el dolor crónico en el tórax, mas no dudaba que pronto llegará; y si nadie lo atendía, la neumonía 'causaría su muerte'.

Pensó en pintar un último cuadro antes de su muerte, pero el dolor de cabeza y fiebre afectaba sus sentidos, haciéndole imposible realizar los trazos perfectos que tenía. Únicamente le quedaba ver los bocetos que tenía en su cuaderno de dibujo, posado en la mesa de al lado. No tenía energías para alcanzarlo, tan solo se quedaba echado en su cama, tal y como lo _abandonó_ su compañero de departamento, Naruto.

" _¿Me paro o no me paro?"_ se decía viendo con sus ojos negros borrosos en dirección a la mesa. Si lo hacía, se podía alcanzar no solo su cuaderno, sino su libro de 'Proverbios chinos' y el de 'Cómo acercarse a una chica sin espantarla'. Los tres le resultaban vitales, ya que si prendía la televisión, moría sordo y de derrame cerebral (como suponía).

—Me paro. — tosió cinco veces más mientras hacía el esfuerzo. Tambaleó varias veces hasta llegar, y cuando abrió su cuaderno, sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente al ver los dibujos que comenzaban desde la mitad: Ino Yamanaka. Una sentada en una banqueta, otra mientras probaba un helado, algunas más en diferentes situaciones. Hubiera deseado asistir a la preparatoria ese día, para así terminar el último dibujo que tenía, donde Ino miraba distraídamente por la ventana del salón, siendo ésta la posición de la rubia durante clases.

Tomó el siguiente libro, su manual que leía en las noches mientras que Naruto roncaba. Un manual que le ayudaría a entablar charla con Ino; no sería ella quien comience siempre una conversación, pero a Sai le resultaba difícil preguntarle cosas y parecer interesado. Eso le faltaba: gestualidad y las palabras indicadas, y si seguía bien las instrucciones…

—… _La joven te considerará como su príncipe azul_. — leyó el _post-it_ que tenía pegado en la página final, unas indicaciones que debía recordar y que no tendría tiempo de buscar la página indicada; mejor era tenerlo separado. No entendía a qué se refería el libro con 'príncipe azul', pero pudo intuir que era algo bueno. — Quizás significa que a las mujeres les gusta el azul y sueñan con que su novio se vista así. — susurró, sonándose la nariz fuertemente después de cerrar su lectura.

Tenía hambre, y se preguntó cuándo vendría la _fea_ de Sakura para que le prepare algo, no sin antes darle algo de medicina para que no avance su 'neumonía'.

Su estómago sonó cuando tomó asiento en el sofá verde y viejo que tenían, a la par en el que unos toques fuertes y rápidos en la puerta también resonaban. Estornudó otra vez, y sus ojos se entrecerraron preguntándose quién podría ser. Si era Sakura, maldeciría a Naruto por no entregarle las llaves de su departamento, sabiendo perfectamente cuán difícil le era ponerse de pie. Obligatoriamente tenía que ponerse de pie.

—Ya va…— su voz salió entrecortada, y en la última palabra pareció alguien agónico. Arrastraba sus pies por el suelo, levantando a duras penas, su brazo para abrir la puerta. Se sintió más cansado, así como sus ojos con intención de cerrarse. Eso fue antes de ver a quien estaba de visita. — ¿Ino-san?

Tosió aún más fuerte por hablar. Se encorvó, recargando una mano en el marco de la entrada y su otra mano cubriendo su medio rostro; con el único ojo que no tenía cerrado, miraba a la muchacha frente a él. _"Tal vez estoy alucinando"_ pensó, recuperando la compostura; le era increíble verla ahí.

—¡Oh, Sai, esa garganta! ¡Mira cómo estás de rojo cuando tú eres pálido!— el pelinegro tembló al oír los gritos de horror de la guapa rubia, quien inmediatamente, colocó su mano en su espalda para servirle de apoyo. — Vamos a tu cuarto, Sai, no puedes estar andando en este piso frío cuando tienes _inicio de neumonía_ …

Ino caminaba lentamente, dirigiéndolo a la habitación aún cuando no siguió indicaciones u objeciones. Le oyó toser, y ni siquiera se molestó en virar el rostro, solo lo echó cuidadosamente en la primera cama que encontró, arropándolo con una sábana. Sus cejas rubias se juntaron al ver el chiquero que representaba todo el departamento, sin excluir la habitación.

—¿Ino, qué haces aquí?— apenas movió los labios, sujetando la sábana un poco.

—¡Todavía lo preguntas! ¿No ves que estás enfermo?— salió corriendo antes de escuchar su respuesta, y Sai carraspeó su garganta cuando, en menos de medio minuto, ella volvía con un tazón lleno de agua y mantas. Sintió la cálida mano en su frente ardiente; casi tuvo que preguntarse si la fiebre lo puso así de rojo o era la cercanía con ella ya que se encorvó. — Estás hirviendo… ¡No puedes seguir así!— mojó una toallita blanca en el agua, doblándola y posicionándola en su frente.

—¿Dónde está la f… digo, Sakura?— se frotó la garganta al sentir algo escocer.

—No quiso venir, pero tranquilo, ¡yo estoy aquí contigo!— lo miró preocupada. — Debemos cuidar esa garganta, te colocaré esta bufanda. — tal y como dijo, la primera bufanda que encontró, y no precisamente limpia, enrolló en su cuello. — ¡Esas sábanas no te abrigan! Naruto tendrá que colaborar con las suyas. — retiró de la cama aledaña, la frazada de súper héroes color azul, y unas sábanas verdes. — ¿Mejor, Sai?

No respondió, pues la bufanda acaparó su boca, y como estaba ajustada, no movió los labios. Miró de reojo cómo lo había cubierto Ino, encontrándose con cinco sábanas y frazadas en total; le pesaban. Se sentía como una oruga que pronto saldrá del capullo como una mariposa; o como su libro de metamorfosis dijo, podría ser polilla. Sintió calor, no solo por la enfermedad, también por el excesivo abrigo que colocó la joven.

—Oh, pareces un bebé, Sai… es tan lindo cuidarte, más porque estás en calladito. ¡Me siento tu niñera!— a Ino le brillaban sus ojos celestes, y enroscó sus manos cerca de su rostro. Le resultaba graciosa la idea, pero no le molestaba para nada cuidar de su _aún_ amigo. — ¿Tomaste medicinas?

—No…— habló cuando retiró su mano de las frazadas, bajando un poco la bufanda que lo cubría.

—Eso está mal… debes de tomar algo para la gripe, tos, fiebre. ¡O ir al doctor por tu neumonía! ¡Rayos, puedes empeorar!— cambió la toalla de su frente por otra, notando que estaba algo tibia. — Creo que para la fiebre tengo unas pastillas en mi bolso, y un pequeño jarabe para la tos… me gusta cantar, y a veces me duele la garganta. — guiñó el ojo antes de voltearse hacia la mesa, donde se encontraba su cartera.

Sai pasó saliva abruptamente cuando ella se agachó ligeramente, de espaldas, para recoger algo que botó, dándole la vista panorámica de su trasero y su blanca espalda por la camiseta corta que llevaba. Ese acto, le hizo escocer la afectada garganta que tenía, haciéndole carraspear fuertemente.

—No hagas eso, Sai, puedes rasparte la laringe. — Ino parpadeó confundida cuando él viró el rostro a un lado, para ocultar el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas. — Ahora toma las pastillas, después el jarabe. ¡Ah! Antes, te tomo la temperatura para saber qué grado de calentura tienes y darte la cantidad de pastillitas, ¿vale? ¿Dónde está tu termómetro?

—A mi lado… fue lo primero que hice cuando me enfermé. — abrió los labios al momento en que la rubia le acercó el termómetro. Se alarmó cuando ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. — ¿Tan mal estoy?

—¡Tienes 37.4°! ¡Debo darte las pastillas ahora! Y estás más rojo que antes de traer las pastillas, ¿te sientes más acalorado?— preguntó mientras sacaba de la cajita dos pastillas pequeñas.

—Eh… sí, Ino. — le costaba creer que la subida de temperatura era por la fiebre o por la anterior vista. Su estómago sonó de repente, haciendo que su niñera lo mire extrañada.

—¿Has comido?— _"Esperaba que la fea de Sakura me cocine algo…"_ quiso responder.

—No hay nada… solo té. — bajó la mirada algo quejumbroso, y ella soltó una exclamación.

—¡No puedo darte la medicina con el estómago vacío! Algo debe haber en tu refrigerador, Sai. Iré a ver o sino, prepararte una sopa. — ni Naruto se había preocupado tanto por él.

Recordó cuando, a sus seis años, aún seguía en un orfanato. Solo, triste y abandonado; algo igual a su rubio amigo (quien perdió a toda su familia en un incendio), estando juntos desde pequeño. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía de las señoras que lo cuidaban, nunca mostraron a alguien preocupado por él, mucho menos con algunas atenciones. Nada. Ni siquiera le llegaron a adoptar, solo creció y después se alquiló un departamento con Naruto al cumplir quince años. Volviendo al asunto: ninguna atención especial había recibido.

Solo Ino, desde que la conoció; incluso recordaba los dulces que ella a veces traía y le convidaba. Ahora, es ella quien se tomaba la molestia de querer prepararle algo si no había nada.

—Estamos de suerte, Sai; encontré un tazón de ramen. Lo acabo de calentar, y le metí un huevo que encontré por ahí. No huele mal, así que es comestible. — la vio ingresar al cuarto con un plato sopero, una taza y un pequeño recipiente; todo en una bandeja. — Oh, también había mango, lo hice ensalada; comerás de postre si te lo acabas, como _niño bueno obedeciendo a tu niñera_ , ¿oíste? Y… había té, le puse miel y limón, a ver si te sana esa garganta… ¡A comer!— dejó la bandeja en la mesa. — Cierto, te ayudo a sentarte. — así lo hizo, para luego sentarse a su lado también y tomar los palillos, soplando un poco previamente, y acercándoselo a la boca, sonriéndole. — Hago mi buen papel de tu niñera, así que abre la boca. — quiso negarse, pero Ino infló una de sus mejillas en modo de puchero. No podía rebatírselo. — ¡Buen niño!

—Gracias, Ino… no debiste haberte molestado. — agregó la última frase solo porque, un día anterior, leyó que la modestia era buena en casos de favores. De por sí, estaba agradecido que ella viniese a cuidarlo. Si era Sakura, probablemente ella le mandaba a conseguir cena para dos.

—Ninguna molestia, siempre lo haría por ti. — se terminó rápido la sopa, y ella dejó el plato en el suelo. — Tómate el té junto con las pastillas. — se las puso en la palma de su mano, acercándole la taza de la infusión.

—¿Tú no comerás?— preguntó antes de tragarse las dos pastillas y, posteriormente, pasarlas con la bebida.

—Estoy a dieta… ya sabes, _la figura_. — Ino se puso de pie, señalándose el cuerpo y sonriendo. — ¿Uh?— enarcó una de sus rubias cejas cuando oyó algo parecido a una risa, y después vio una sonrisa en el pálido rostro de Sai.

—No te hace falta. — no se esforzó en sonar amable, con ella no esfuerza se esfuerza en hacerlo. Siempre le fue sincero, y su tenue sonrisa, no fue la excepción. Únicamente, Ino es con quien trata de esforzarse en ser más demostrativo, solo eso; ella es espontánea, lo más correcto sería serlo también. — Puedes comerte la ensalada… nunca afectaría tu figura. — eso, lo pudo identificar como un cumplido; y el sonroso que le vio, comprobó que fue de su agrado. Le salió _espontáneo_.

—Bueno… es fruta, así que ya. — sus labios rosados se curvaron, y tomó la ensalada engulléndola rápidamente. — ¿Te tomas de una vez el jarabe? Si es así, tendrás que dormir de inmediato. Y no te preocupes… ¡yo cuido el departamento! Aparte que puedo distraerme viendo tus dibujos…

—¡No!— recordó los dibujos que tenía como retratos de ella; si los veía, quizás piense que es un acosador. — Digo, sí, tomaré el jarabe… pero creo que podrás distraerte leyendo uno de los mangas que compré. Es más… entretenido.

—Pero, Sai, siempre te veo dibujando, y los pocos que me mostraste son tan hermosos. — alargó la palabra 'tan' mientras se colocaba las palmas en sus mejillas. En ese momento, con ese halago, una idea brillante se le ocurrió.

—Cuando los termine te los enseño… sino, la buena imagen de ellos que tienes, tal vez se estropee. — sonrió cuando terminó de hablar, viéndola pensativa.

—Bueno, ¡pero me los enseñas, recuérdalo!— le señaló acusatoriamente, y tomó el jarabe entre sus manos cuando lo vio asentir. — Tres cucharadas y esa garganta la tendrás curada. ¡Vine preparada! Creo que puedo tener un negocio de niñera, y les digo a las chicas para que integren mi compañía tercerizadora: "Ino Yamanaka's baby-sitter". — Sai rió un poco antes de que le separara las tres cucharadas en un vasito. — Ahora a dormir… me siento tan _nana_. ¡Soy perfecta!

—Desde luego…— volvió a meterse dentro de la cama, y fue su _niñera_ quien lo cubrió como antes.

—Muy bien; a dormir, "mi niño". — rió sonoramente mientras le despejaba los cabellos negros de la frente. — ¿Sabes? Me preocupé mucho por ti, Sai…— se tornó más serena, tomando asiento en la silla que arrastró hacia un lado de la cama. — Llegué tarde a la prepa, pero cuando escuché que tenías inicio de neumonía por parte de la frentona y Naruto, vine rápidamente. Es mortal… ¡No quería imaginármelo!— acarició su blanca frente con sus dedos, suavemente, viendo cómo él entrecerraba sus ojos empezando a sentirse adormilado. — ¿Qué te dijo el doctor cuando fuiste? ¿Es solo inicio de neumonía o puede empeorar más?

—¿Doctor?— de repente, su voz sonó más clara y su ceño se frunció.

—Sí, Sai, el doctor que te diagnosticó neumonía…— paró sus mimos, mirándolo extrañada.

—No fui al doctor…

—¡¿Qué?!— casi gritó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. — Entonces, ¡¿cómo puedes decir que tienes inicio de neumonía?!

—Mis síntomas de la mañana, los comparé con mi libro de 'Enfermedades crónicas'. Dice que tengo neumonía. — señaló el librito abierto y tirado en el suelo, el cual Ino no dudó en levantar y revisar.

—Dime, ¿tienes dolor en el costado del tórax?, ¿se ve un abultamiento en la zona de tu jodido pulmón?— un tic severo inició en su ceja, cruzándose de brazos después de hablar irónicamente.

—Ah… no. ¡Pero puede venir después!

—¡Ese es el primer síntoma, Sai! ¡Nunca tuviste neumonía y exageraste todo!— se sujetó sus dorados cabellos, cual maníaca fuese. — ¡Solo era tos y gripe! Todo por andar con ese maldito libro…— el pelinegro se sintió pequeño en su sitio, sin saber qué decir. — Fui tu niñera… más bien, enfermera personal por una gripe. No te hubieras diagnosticado nada, Sai. De razón Sakura no quiso venir; ¡solo Naruto te la creyó!

—Lo siento… aunque, gracias por ayudarme con este simple resfriado, Ino, me siento mejor. — sonrió, y eso, acaloró más a la joven. En ese momento, alguien ingresaba a la habitación.

—¡Sai, te sanaste 'ttebayo!— Ino giró, encontrándose con un alegre Naruto.

—¡No de una neumonía, atarantado! Yo me voy a casa, adiós…

Dicho esto, y sin obtener respuesta, salió de la habitación. Ambos amigos escucharon la puerta principal cerrándose. Sai simplemente suspiró, antes de que Naruto lo mirara confundido, buscando una respuesta que no sea como la de Sakura, la cual seguía sin comprender pero ya no tuvo cómo preguntar. Tal y como siempre escuchaba de Shikamaru respecto a su novia, Temari, las mujeres son problemáticas.

—Confusas…— susurró totalmente distraído, para luego mirar a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en su cama y visiblemente mejor a como lo dejó. — ¿Qué tal te atendió Ino, Sai? Pensé, en un inicio, llamar a Sakura, pero ella tiene una cita con Lee y no quiso, ¡así que se lo conté a Ino!

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, Naruto. Sin ti, Ino no hubiera venido y no me hubiera ayudado. — sonrió, recibiendo la mirada entrecerrada del rubio.

—Ya, conmigo no muestres tu sonrisa hipócrita, desgraciado.

 **00000000**

Tal y como lo prometió, había terminado uno de sus dibujos para que Ino por fin lo vea; justo al día siguiente en el que sí asistió a la preparatoria. Ahí se encontraba, con el dibujo enrollado y sujeto con un lazo rojo, y una _caja más_ a su lado, la cual destilaba un olor.

No podía decir que ella esté enfadada, más bien, se portó como siempre, incluso le regaló la sonrisa de saludo apenas lo vio. Como siempre, durante clases no hablaron; cada quien estaba con su grupo o un amigo en cuestión. Solo la veía de lejos para así terminar el dibujo; ahora, se encontraba caminando hacia la mesa del comedor en la cual estaba sentada, conversando con sus amigas: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata y Temari.

—Ino… alguien te… busca. — internamente, detestó que Hinata pusiera de sobre aviso a la rubia. Quería seguir la recomendación de su libro de conquistas, esa que decía "Taparle los ojos y caer de sorpresa". Supuso que sería imposible, ya que ella volteó a juego que sus amigas, obligado tuvo que sonreírles.

—Estás con saliente y regalito, Yamanaka. — aunque quiso callarla, sonrió en dirección a la directa Temari. Solo faltaba que alguien más hablara…

—Oh, parece que Sai quiere agradecer tus atenciones, cerda. — dijo la 'fea'.

—Ya dejen de fastidiar. ¿Qué sucede, Sai?— evidentemente, Ino no estaba enfadada por nada; no se le notaba diferente. Aclaró su garganta, extendiéndole el rollo de papel que ella no dudó en tomar. — ¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

Al momento que Ino quitó el lazo, sus amigas se pusieron de pie y se acomodaron detrás de ella. Todas miraron detenidamente los bellos trazos, colores y técnica utilizada en ese retrato idéntico de la rubia. En una esquina del dibujo, se veía este mensaje: _"Para mi niñera, y a la vez, enfermera"_.

—Es hermoso…— susurró la protagonista del dibujo, palpándose el rostro mientras se veía en el papel con adoración. — ¡Sai, me dibujaste hermosa tal como soy!— sus amigas entornaron los ojos, a excepción de Hinata quien solo bajó la mirada sonriendo. — Tan perfecta… tan…— una aleta de su nariz empezó a temblar, abriendo los labios y frunciendo los ojos: — ¡ _Achú_!

—Alguien le contagió la gripe. — habló Tenten mientras le pasaba un pañuelo. _"Le dio gripe"_ pensó el pelinegro, ocurriéndosele otra buena idea.

—Ino, leí un dicho en un folleto; dice así: "Si haces un favor, nunca lo recuerdes. Si lo recibes, nunca lo olvides y devuélvelo". — recitó, haciendo que las muchachas enarcaran una ceja. Sai sonrió, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y alzando su mano izquierda que sostenía la caja: — Pensé en devolverte el ramen de ayer, y fue oportuno. Puedo ser tu _niñero_ , Ino, ahora que estás enferma.

Las amigas de la susodicha lo miraron extrañadas de pies a cabeza, pero a ojos de la rubia, eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber oído de él.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

Mi primer SaIno, y para un reto... aunque nada podía hacer cuando una idea se me ocurrió con esa pareja canon (requisito del reto). Soy más partidaria del crack GaaIno, pero me enamoré de Inojin (?) así que hice sobre estos dos.

Ojalá no me haya salido del personaje y haya sido de su agrado n.n

Cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, reclamo con respeto, etc., es bienvenido en un review :)

Saludos!


End file.
